TIM 7 HANAMI DI GANGGU ORG ANEH
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: tim 7 pergi hanami! yeah...


Title: tim 7 hanami

Genre:di review ya..

Summary:author ikut2 tan hanami

Disclamier:punya masashi kishimoto

di bawah pohon sakura udah bernaung tim 7 yg lagi makan2 (kecuali kakashi) yg slalu telat kalo janjian.

Naruto:"lama banget kakashi sensei datangnya"

Sakura:"biasakan juga begitu." Dengan cuek langsung ngelanjutin makan.

sai:"sakura, kalo makannya banyak gitu nanti jidatnya tambah lebar loh" dengan tampang cengoknya.

Air muka sakura berubah, naruto mulai takut, yamato udah waspada.

Inner naruto:"gimana nih? Sakura mulai mau ngamuk lagi, udah di sini banyak org lagi."

Kebetulan di sana banyak warga konoha yg juga hanami.

Naruto langsung mendekat ke sai dan berbisik

"sai, ngapa kau ngomong gitu, bisa2 nih tanah terbelah dua lagi."

"kan emang iya, nanti jidatnya tambah lebar." Dengan suara lantang dan terdengar oleh sakura.

Naruto:"GLEK" naruto udah nelan air liur.

Sakura:"AWAS KAU SAI!" langsung melayangkan tinjunya.

Kakashi:"ngak baik kelahi di hari yg cerah ini." Yg menahan tinjunya sakura. (hebat kakashiku bisa menahannya) *digetok pemain yg laen*

Yamato bernapas lega, begitu juga naruto, sai masih juga dengan tampang cengoknya.

yamato:"kakashi senpai kok lama?"

Kakashi:"tadi di jalan aku tersesat di jalan yg namanya kehidupan."

Naruto+sakura:"NGAK PENTING!"

Di sebelah tim 7 ada author dan temannya "dy" lagi hanami dan mendengar suara ribut di sebelah.

dy:"apaan tuh?"

author:"entahlah" dengan nada cuek.

Dy temennya author ngintip2 sebelah dan mendapati.

Dy:"KYAA… ADA YAYANG SAI…" berteriak ampe2 author yg duduk di sebelahnya tiba2 budek.

Dy:"ADA SAI…"

Author:"APA? ADA SAI!" (budeknya udah sembuh)

Dy:"YA ADA SAI"

Author:"berarti tim 7 juga ada dunk?"

Dy:"ya iyalah."

Author:"oh gitu.." dengan ngak semangat.

Dy:"tuh ada juga kakashi."

Author:"HAH KAKASHI? MANA MANA?" *kakashi lovers on*

Dy:"tuh." Sambil nunjuk2 di sebelah.

Author:"KAKASHIKU…"*kakashi loversnya tambah parah*

Dy:"mau disamperin gak?"

Author:"boleh2."

Dy:"tapi gimana?"

Author:"langsung samperin aja."

Dy:"eh jangan.. kita pake teleportation jutsu aja, pura2 nyasar."

Author:"heh? Sejak kapan kita bisa pake ninjutsu?"

Dy:"udahlah bantai aja, kan lu juga yg bikin cerita."

Author:"iya juga sih, tapi gimana segel tangannya?"

Dy:"entah"

Author:"udah deh, muluk2 amat MULAI."

Dy:"OK."

Author dan temen autisnya dy langsung memakai nunjutsu.

Sekarang ke tempat tim 7, mereka lagi bersenang2 ria dan makan2 tiba2 muncul author dan temennya dy.

Author:"nih bener gak jalan tikus got no 4?"

Dy:"kayaknya nih salah, coba lu liat banyak pohon sakuranya kan di jln tikus got banyak pohon keringnya."

Author:"iya juga sih."

Semua ngeliat dengan tampang terkejut.

Naruto:"s..i..a..p..a.. t..u…h.."

Sai diem aja. Sakura terbelalak. Yamato terkejut ampe2 matanya tambah belok. Kakashi juga ngak kalah terkejut ampe2 maskernya hampir lepas.

Dy memandang ke belakang dan ngeliat sai.

Dy:"KYAA… YAYANG SAI KU." Langsung meluk2 sai dengan biadab dan alhasil sai kejepit kayak kodok kejepit pintu.

Author juga ngak kalah, author ngeliat kakashi dan berteriak "KAKASHI SENSEI.." (entah sejak kapan kakashi punya murid lebih autis di banding naruto)

Kakashi hampir mati di peluk2 sama author apalagi sai, mungkin umurnya ngak panjang lagi.

Naruto:"kok aku ngak ada yg meluk?" sambil dengan muka memelas

"sakura peluk aku dunk"

"PLAAKK.." naruto ditampar sakura.

Minato:"sini biar aku yg peluk naruchan" (hiii hantunya minato dtng)*ditendang minato lovers*

Naruto:"GYAA BABE KAN UDAH KO IT KOK IDUP LAGI."

Minato:"authornya baek hati*hoek..* jadi di bolehkan idup lagi."

Dengan semangat 45 minato meluk naruto. Naruto jadi batu di peluk ama minato.

Sakura:"kalian mah enak ada yg bisa di peluk, coba aku"

Author yg lagi meluk2 kakashi langsung ngomong "tuh kan ada si yamato"

Sakura:"ogah, kalo ada sasuke sih aku mau."

Author:"oh gitu, sini kupanggilin sasuke."

Sakura:"bener nih?"

Author ngelepas pelukannya dari kakashi begitu juga dengan dy.

Kakashi kehabisan napas di peluk sama author autis.

Author memulai segel tangannya dan….

Author:"KUCHIYONES NO JUTSU"

Lalu muncullah sasuke dan OROCHIMARU!

Tadi waktu author manggil sasuke, sasukenya lagi latian sama orochimaru.

Orochimaru:"HAHAHAHAHA…. Kau memangilku author"

Author:"yeee… siapa juga yg manggil situ, yg kupanggil tuh sasuke bukan ular got."

Orochimaru:"APA? KAU BILANG AKU TIKUS GOT? AWAS KAU AUTHOR."

Author:"eh ular geblek yg kubilang tuh ular got, bukan tikus bego."

Orochimaru:"ngak penting." Orochimaru udah ancang2 mau nyerang author tapi ditolong kakashi pake MANGEKYO SHARINGAN yg memindahkan orochimaru ke dimensi laen.

Author:"KAKASHI KAU MENOLONG KU?"

Kakashi:"ngak kok Cuma pengen nyoba mangekyo sharingan."

Author drop.

Dy:"udah yuk kita pulang."

Author:"ayo."

Dy dan author menghilang ala tobi si anak baek (autis) dari akatsuki.

Dan hanami an pun menjadi damai tanpa author dan dy.

* * *

*SELESAI*

GIMANA CERITANYA? NGAWUR PASTINYA, TOLONG DI REVIEW YA ^_^


End file.
